conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ostena
Ostena is the capital and largest city of Viaska. Located on Kipriae Island, and with an extensive natural harbour, it is one of the most wealthy and most strategically located cities in the country. As of 2008, it's population was 992 thousand, and the Ostena-Sellaport Urban Area has a population of 1.488 million. Ostena is a large part of the East Coast Metropolitan Area. History Ostena was founded in CE992, and quickly became an important merchant town. It was staunch rivals with a former city on the opposite side of Ostena Harbour, known as Montabeka, until Montabeka was all but destroyed in the eruption of Mount Una in 1122. Refugees from Montabeka fled to Ostena, but were diverted it's sister city Sellaport, as they were "not welcome" in Ostena. The population spread rapidly, to over 1 million inhabitants in 1800. In 1802 it was proclaimed the Capital of Viaska (the capital previously being at Vorgrad), and the government was moved there into a massive new building called Magdalen House. The first Premier to use Ostena as a capital city was Lehman Bauer. The adjacent city of Sellaport became a victim of Ostena's rising house prices in the early 1900s, as people flocking to the city couldnt afford the high land prices in the capital, so they moved to the lower-cost properties in neighbouring Sellaport. As a result, Sellaport has always been a poor and crime-ridden city. In 1970, Ostena and Sellaport were grouped into a single metropolitan area, consisting of a population of 1.488 million. Geography Ostena is located on the East Coast of Kipriae Island, and coasts around the southern bay of the Ostena Harbour. The northern and eastern parts of the city jut out on peninsulars. The adjacent city of Sellaport is located due north of the city, and the city of Borvald is located due south. Ostena is overshadowed by the volcanic Mount Una. However, due to Ostena's elevated location, it is in the Safe Zone - so should an eruption happen, Ostena will not be damaged. To the west, there is the Northern Kipriae Mountain Range, which prevent further westward expansion of the city. The mouths of the River Vant and River Siil are located in the west-central area of the city, both opening out onto the Ostena Harbour. Administration Ostena is located in the Ostena-Sellaport Urban Area, which is treated at the same level as a traditional county, similar to the way Greater London is treated as a county. Subdivisions The Ostena-Sellaport Urban Area is divided into numerous districts. The boundaries of most of the districts are marked by principal roads or one of the rivers running through the area. Politics The House of Government, Magdalen House is located in Ostena, on Haertsingvald Square (Ostena's city square). As is the City Hall, where the Governor of Kipriae Island, Tomas Levaena has his offices. The city is under the juristiction of the MP for Ostena-Sellaport. Transport Road Ostena is the origin of numerous expressways that lead all over the country, many of which are underused, due to expansion of the rail network. The EW9 expressway originates in Ostena, and travels almost the entire length of the country until it ends in Ull, Ritchinson. Rail Ostena is served by Ostena Central rail station, with frequent suburban services around the city, and intercity services to cities on four of the five major islands in Viaska. There are also principal stations at Defence, Convention and Ostena Portside. The high-frequency suburban services around the city are known as the Ostena Metro, despite they are not a Metro network in the conventional sense, merely frequent heavy-rail services. There are no light or underground rail networks in the city, although plans for a light railway along the harbour coast have been floated about in Magdalen House for some time, using Central station as the southern terminus. Air There are two major airports that serve the city, Holyoak-Danvers International Airport and Newsker Airport. Holyoak-Danvers serves international flights to Europe, Asia and the Americas. Newsker serves internal flights, particularly to Mancsea Island, as well as short-haul international flights to Iceland, Scotland and Norway. Sea Ostena Port is the largest port in Viaska, serving freight and cargo ships, as well as transport ferries. Viaskan National Ferries provide services to the coastal city of Ull. Services were originally international, and went to a great many more destinations, but has recently lost out to Air and Rail. Education Education in the city of Ostena is administered by the Governor of Kipriae, Tomas Levaena. All schools are state-owned, and there are 20 higher education colleges (15+ year olds) within the Ostena-Sellaport Urban Area. Schools in Ostena are regarded to be above-average, and have scored as such in previous years. Ostena is home to the University of Ostena, one of the best in the country. Crime Crime rates in Ostena are fairly low, considering it's size. Nearby Sellaport has less than half the population, but a crime rate 22 times higher. Ostena Police are regarded as a decent and well-presented force, however concerns have been raised recently as more and more Ostena Police are being restationed at troubled Sellaport, to try and combat crime problems there. Many people fear that the thinly-spread police force will attract more crime to Ostena city. Sport Ostena is home to the national football side, who play at Sutton Park Stadium, in theSutton Park district. Sutton Park stadium is also home to Ostena East Coast Raiders FC, who play in the country's First Division. The country's largest sports centre is Ostena Sports Centre in Defence. Commerce & Industry The main commercial centres in Ostena are located along Baltimore Avenue, Capulet Boulevard, and the districts of Sutton Park, Ostena (Home of Sunshine Quays Shopping Centre), , Defence, Midmarker, and Hringen. These areas are in the centre of the city, along the River Siil, or on the southern coast of the Ostena Harbour. The main industrial areas of Ostena are in the east and north of the city. To the east are the areas of Newsker and Eastleigh, and to the north is the Ostena Port. Category:Viaska Category:Settlements